Candles
by itsbeenalongtime
Summary: Jace a white werewolf with green eyes has problems in his new life as a werewolf like imprinting with his girlfriends best friend Aden please read :
1. Chapter 1

There I was running through the forest I heard a scream I stopped and ran toward where the sound was coming from. When I came into the clearing I saw someone she was a human, with blue eyes and long black hair. Then I looked further to see what she was running from and saw Odessa she was my best friend she had short blonde hair and black eyes, she hadn't been hunting in a while. I howled. The girl looked at me and so did Odessa.

"What are you doing here?" Odessa asked me obviously pissed. "Oh, that's right u can't respond because you're a dumb ass werewolf." I growled. "Go ahead and growl but I'm gunna have a snack." She took a step closer to the girl. I growled again. She looked at me. "I haven't eaten in days Jace I'm hungry!" she hollered. I growled at the use of my name in the presence of that girl. I walked in front of the girl stepping in between her and Odessa. "Get out of my way Jace." I shook my head. She took a step closer. I growled. "Will you stop growling at me for shits sake!" I shook my head. "Fine! I'll go find a mountain lion or something!" she ran off and I turned to the girl. She looked scared. Well obviously I'm a freaking werewolf after all. That was the first time I actually looked at the girl it was Aden. I had known her for years and I didn't even recognize her. I looked in to her eyes and I saw something I have never seen before, she had the most beautiful blue eyes and then all of a sudden I felt it. I felt her. She was the only thing holding me to this earth and I didn't know anything better to do then to run away. I ran as fast as I could home. While I was running I changed back human and out on a pair of ripped jeans I had set down when I changed to a wolf. I kept running until I got to my room and slammed the door.

"Why me!" I laid on my bed. My brother Brandon came running into the room.

"Dude what's your problem?"

"Nothing go away!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him.

"Fine." He walked out of the room and left me alone thinking about what had just happened in the woods I wished I had never been there but then I thought that I would have eventually looked into Aden's eyes and imprinted on her then but I wish that it hadn't happened then. I had told my girlfriend Cassidy that this might happen but she loved me and she didn't want to stop loving me she was a werewolf to but she was honey in color unlike Jace who was white to go along with his green eyes. He didn't want to tell her this news but he knew he had to so he walked to Cassidy's and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Oh hey babe." She hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." As soon as I said this she knew something happened she pulled me inside.

"What?" she asked as she sat on the couch. I kept standing. I scratched the back of my head not knowing what to say. "You always do that when you're nervous and don't know what to say so just tell me Jace."

"I was in the woods and Odessa was there. She was about to attack Aden and I saved her and Odessa left then I..." I looked down not wanting to say the rest. Cassidy gasped.

"No, please no!" she fell to the ground and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Cassidy I didn't want this to happen I honestly love you." I said. Cassidy screamed.

"I knew this may happen eventually but with that bitch!" Aden was Cassidy's best friend. She heard a knock on the door. "Ugh." She walked to the door and opened it. "Aden!? What the hell do you want?!" I gasped at Cassidy's rage. Aden looked hurt and confused.

"I just came to see you is this a bad time?" Aden took a step back from Cassidy.

"No right now is a great time for you to be here come on in!" I knew something bad was going to happen so I hid. "Come in the living room Ade."

"Why do you call me Ade?" she asked.

"I don't feel like calling you Aden? Anyways what brings you over here?"

"Something weird just happened to me."

"What?" Cassidy said looking pissed.

"I was in the woods and there was this girl who came out of nowhere and then there was a huge white wolf that protected me from the girl and then she ran off and so did the wolf after he stared at me for like ten minutes."

"A wolf protected you from a person?" she said locking more pissed. "Did she say anything?"

"Um she said she was hungry and she called the wolf Jace. This is weird because your boyfriends name is Jace. She said he was a werewolf…is Jace…is he a…werewolf?"

"No silly goose…not that I know of anyways." I laughed a little.

"What was that?" Aden said looking around.

"I don't know."Cassidy said plainly. "I think you should go home and get some rest Ade." She said sounding sad and hurt and most of all betrayed.

"Yea I should go home." She stood up. "Thanks for listening Cass." And with that she left and I came out of my hiding place. Cassidy started crying again.

"Cassidy please stop crying this is hurting me to I don't wanna be with anyone else besides you but there is nothing I can do."

"You could always kill her."

"I'm not going to kill her we are just going to have to let this happen I'm sure you will find someone else better than me."

"There is no one better then you! Jace I love you!" I walked out then well more like ran I couldn't take her saying that she loved me I loved her to but Aden. I ran to my best friend Jonathan's house I had to tell him what happened even if I didn't want to he would find out eventually.

"Hey man!" Jonathan said as he answered the door.

"Hey." I said weakly.

"What's up? There is something wrong I can tell, tell me." He held the door open for me and gestured me in so I walked in.

"I was in the woods and Odessa was there she was about to attack Aden so I stopped her and she ran off then I looked at Aden and bam! I love her."

"Wow. I don't really know what to say."

"Yea I didn't think you would dude. But Cassidy is pissed at Aden she wants to kill her."

"I'm sure she doesn't want to kill her I mean there best friends."

"She told me to kill her so she could love me and I love her back." I hesitated. "I mean I do love her but I imprinted with Aden and I can't love her anymore."

"Yea I know how you feel."

"No you don't Jon." I stood up and started pacing. "I need to get out of here!" I ran out the door and pulled my jeans off I wrapped my jeans on my leg and ran into the woods and turned werewolf. While I was running I tripped over a log and shattered my ankle so I laid there still in wolf form. After I had been laying there an hour or so I tried to get up but fell so I laid there for a little while longer and tired to get up again and I could but my leg hurt so I changed back to human and it hurt so bad I screamed. I put my jeans on very carefully. "Ow, ow, ow!" I sat on a tree stump studying my leg. "That doesn't look good at all." I tried to walk a ways but it hurt so bad I sat back down. "I just wanna go home!" I put my head in my hands. "Oh for shits sake I'm so dumb." I took my cell phone out and called Brandon.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Brandon!"

"Jace?!"

"You have to come and find me I'm in the middle of the woods."

"Why do I have to come and find you walk your lazy ass home?"

"No, I can't I hurt my ankle."

"Ugh, fine I'll bring some of the guys but your gunna get hated on there is a football game on."

"I don't care my leg is killing me!"

"Fine, fine headed your way bro."

"Thanks man." I hung up. "I hope they get here fast… great I'm talking to myself!" I started humming a random tune to try to block the pain it really wasn't working for me. Then I heard panting and breaking twigs. "Finally." Yea, it wasn't them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell are you!" a tall dude asked he was kinda scary.

"Um Jace?"

"Why did you answer that like it was a question? Are you trying to be smart?" a shorter man asked.

"I…uh…no?"

"There he goes again." The shorter one said to the taller one.

"Fine, well who the hell are you?" I asked getting pissed off.

"You don't need to know that but where are we?"

I mocked his tone. "You don't need to know that." I laughed inside myself which was kinda weird it was like an evil laugh…

He grunted. "Well I guess you where right Michael he is smart."

"I told you." He scoffed. I don't really know what scoffed means but it fit so yea he scoffed at me and I was like

"Nu-uh! Girl!"

"I am a man! And I will not have you talk to me like that Jace…if that is even your real name!" he yelled. And I'm not gunna lie I got kinda scared.

"Whatever Michael. If that is even your real name!" this time I mocked him I was havin fun.

"Alright that's enough Jace…Michael. Jace if you don't tell us where we are so help me!"

"So help you what homes?" I pretended to be afraid good thing I'm good at pretending to be scared… ha-ha yea. The dudes were getting kinda ticked but I didn't really care because I was pissed so screw them. But I should have just told them where we were because…they were strong…to say the least. Michael as short as he is and as tall as I am picked me up and threw me over his shoulder I didn't know why they were taking me or where but dude I was like freaking out!

"Hurry Michael." And the tall dude started running and so did Michael and I'm a freaking werewolf and I was impressed.

"He is so heavy and he keeps squirming!"

"Just hurry up!"

"How do we even know he is a werewolf the boss said to get-"

"He is a werewolf he smells like one." He slowed so he was running behind Michael. "Are you a werewolf boy?"

"Well since you'll let me go if I say no…no." what was the point you know what I mean they knew I was one god knows how.

"Ha, stupid little boy."

"little? This dude is huge!


	3. Chapter 3

**i didnt realize it was so short my bad. thanks for reading and thank you for reading this far(: hope you like this the next one will be better i promise**

"Shut up Michael." The tall man said.

"And he could turn into a werewolf any second!" Michael yelled.

"I would but these are my favorite jeans." I said smiling. The tall one rolled his eyes and kept running behind Michael. I noticed the tall dude was pail and had red eyes his hair was longish…if that's a word and it was blonde. "Hey dude what's your name because I don't wanna keep calling you dude and tall guy."

"My name is Luke." He said not laughing.

I mocked his voice. "You don't find me amusing do you?"

"Not in the slightest." He said and ran in front of Michael again. I tried to make an escape plan I didn't want to change into a wolf because these are my favorite jeans but I don't want to die either and I think that's whats gunna happen. I could try to get my cell out and text Brandon and the guys. I reached in my pocket for my phone and got it and started to texting but I had been spotted.

"Are you dumb?" Luke took my phone in his long white hands and crushed it.

"That was rude and no I'm not dumb." He ran back in front of Michael. Hmm jeans or my life? How about both? I started kicking and I think I stunned Michael a little because he loosened his grip enough to were I jumped away from him and ran full throttle till I was far enough away I took my jeans tied them on my leg and ran. I heard Luke laughing I didn't know if it was a "wow he is so dumb to think he can get away from me mwahahah!" laugh or "dude look at the way he is running" laugh but I didn't want to stick around and figure out. And dude when you run really fast on a broken leg it freaking hurts! And I was making a lot of noise kinda like a chocking cat…anyways. I saw my pack and howled and ran past them they followed the crazy running werewolf dude. Which was smart if I do say so myself. When we were out of the woods and halfway to the next state…nah I couldn't have ran that far I changed back human and out my pants on and laid on the ground breathing hard.

"Dude what the hell happened?" Brandon asked changing back.


End file.
